Search Light
by TheRedL4dy
Summary: The lost tale from the Land of Vash Narada. A new legend and Mythology of a made up culture hopefully you enjoy this new legend and culture. Features the heiress to the tribe of darkness, a flippant air nomad, and a sexually confused earth hunter on an adventure... I know the summary sucks...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

On a world, different from our planet, there is a divide. The land known as Vash Narada is divided in five. There are five tribes, five cultures, five different traditions, and five different histories. This legend is about five different people.

Before you meet the children in time you must understand Vash Narada's past. The world is divide into five tribes fire, water, earth, air, and darkness. To survive this world you split your soul into two parts and give your soul to a spirit creature. Your tribe represents the form of your creature. Choose carefully for your creature is your life you get one or you die. Only one can be yours.

First we will meet water. The people of the water are silent and calm they know not of rage or hate. They choose to learn the language of others and have become known for their powerful healing abilities. They choose to share their souls with seals, otters, whales, sharks, and fish.

The second people are the people of earth. They rarely choose to speak because they can only speak in truths. They are renowned for their great wisdom and battle tactics. They are strong and resilient, making great blades of metal. They join their souls with bears, deer, rabbits, and mice. The oldest of the woods, they're capable of living for hundreds of years.

The third tribe is strange to say the least, they people of the air. Wise and swift of feet, their spirits fly free. They are nomadic moving large distances, traveling the world without most knowing that they were even there. They share their souls with gulls, eagles and sparrows. They love the feeling of the wind above all else.

The forth is fire, the ruler of the land. There are few of fire but those of are living never die. Like the phoenix they meld with when they die they burst into flames but are reborn out of the ashes. They are strong of spirit as the dragon (the greatest of spirit creature). Gifted with a bow, their numbers have dwindled down to five.

The final is hidden by shadow, the tribe of Darkness. They are creatures of the night. Dark and hidden in fright of the light they are rarely seen or heard from.

There is one more you might meet on this journey the light! The legend, the great, has never been met for the last three thousand years. He is the true ruler of Vash Narada. His creature is said to be shape shifter a beautiful snow white bird when found wild. He ruled during the time of great peace and hope the golden age when the cultures flowed and blended. The world now his dark, isolated, and frightened. This world has almost broke had it not been for the dream to see the return if the true king.


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness becomes her

Darkness POV Selene:

Captured... again...

I guess that is what you can expect when you're the princess from the "enemy clan," the dark tribe. I mean it is getting ridiculous the earth tribe has been trying to kidnap me since I was born, but really just give up at this point. I can escape anything they trow at me by this time rope, handcuffs, jail carts, iron chains, even rock caves! You name it I guarantee I can escape it in under five minutes.

I guess you guys are wondering why I keep getting captured. I can answer that in one word: blood. My heritage I swear is cursed! You see the people of the dark were originally the people of fire. My grandmother, Shiva, was being forced to marry Belarus this whack job of a guy. Instead she ran rather than be forced to marry someone she didn't love. Her closest friends ran with her hiding in the shadows of the forest and the cities so that they could escape. Belarus the crazy guy he was, was obsessed with my Grandmother's beauty and vow never to rest until she found her and made her his. Hiding in the shadows though was fatal to the people of fire, the sun's draw was too powerful. They lost their beautiful blonde hair and their mysterious golden eyes. They faded into deep purple and black like the evening shadows that they now lived in.

There spirit creatures were forced to abandon instead offering there souls to bats, wolves and other creatures of the night. The separation of their souls was to great and some quickly succumbed to madness, all lost their immortality. For a long time though life was good my Grandmother married a man named Thoth. They had six children together, my father Mithra was the oldest so he took over the position of clan head when my Grandmother grew old. Evil still hung over the tribe though as Belarus still searched, he discovered the newly formed tribe and was overcome with rage! He called us an abomination against the laws of nature and spirit. He declared that any who could bring him a heathen descendant of Shiva would be awarded 500,000 gold pieces, a hefty sum as you can imagine. Water being themselves of course thought that is was a stupid idea. Earth and Air on the other hand though it would be a great challenge and vowed to rid the world of the spiritual abominations. Now every month people from the Earth and Air send people to capture me.

None have succeeded

Why me you ask? As the youngest female descendant of Shiva I am considered the easiest pickings and I assume that most of the hunters are to ignorant to find about some of my younger cousins a blessing in disguise.

So that brings us back to the present. I am currently being dragged handcuffed behind to brutish men of the Earth tribe. No one even bothered waking up they knew I was being taken tonight after all. They knew I preferred to battle solo, well not quiet solo Luna is always with me. Luna my beautiful wolf, a fearsome spirit creature with large black paws and a silvery grey fur. She has a collar of braided leather that I dyed purple with bramble berries around her neck as well to distinguish her when I go hunting. As I was tonight.

Daggers and a ferocious wolf they have no idea what they got themselves into. First rule of hunting for predators is that you set a trap with prey. Check. I muster my best terrified face with tears streaming down my face as they continue to drag me. Then I get the signal

_Selene, I am in position _I hear Luna say in hushed growls in my mind.

These fools didn't even think about subduing my spirit creature rookie mistake. The earth kingdom must be getting desperate to send these amateurs. An eerie howl rings through the fog of the forest, making my captures shiver with fear. Good. One of them looks back at me now I make my move. I give them my signature evil smirk flashing them my canine teeth that are sharpened into fangs like the rest of my tribe. This combined with my blood red lips, pale skin, and black eyes send a sliver of fear into their tiny black hearts. What can I say I am always a bit of a dramatist I can't resist playing with my prey. Their faces change from cocky overconfidence to horror-filled as I snap the handcuff's chain with practiced easy. I whip the dagger that I had strapped to my thigh into the throat of the man closets to me the blood from the wound coats the ground as the light leaves his eyes. At the same time Luna has whipped out of the forest and has bit into the mans throat from behind with her massive jaw, successfully ripping through the soft muscles of the man's neck. We walk back in a comfortable silence as I scratch her behind the ears leaving the bodies of the men in the dirt surely the Earth tribe will find them in the morning after all I left them within ten miles of their camp practically on their doorstep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX PAGE BREAK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up back at home. We live towards the top of a smaller mountain in the caves. I am starved realizing that the smell that woke me up was the one of cooking rabbit and fresh flaxen loaf bread. The whole family is in the main room as I enter, my litter brother Enlil, my mother Khonshu, my father Mithra, my grandmother Shiva, my grandfather Thoth, my uncles Ea and Agra, my aunts Ammut, Chandra, and Lilith ( AN: I am only doing names for the six descendants of Shiva I don't know what to name the others), countless cousins and other aunts and uncles litter the cave doing various activities as we wit for the meats to cook.

As I enter they all turn to me, Enlil runs into me nearly running me over I pick him up by the armpits and swing him into my arms. "Tell me what happened" he practically screams at me. I began to retell my tale going into the detail as I knew he would appreciate my trick. the little prankster that he is. I notice the others turn towards me I did fancy myself a good story teller...

* * *

**As you noticed all of the characters are named after mythological figures that relate to the tribes element**


End file.
